chronoterefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Diario de Paco. No, bitácora. Sí. "Bitácora de Paco". Espera, ¿esto sigue graban-
Nota: Esta historia tiene unas normas especiales en pos de favorecer la narración. Estas son: I. Es posible que no se tengan en cuenta las fortalezas y debilidades elementales en las batallas contra bosses. II. Tampoco se perderán PM. III. Es posible que el orden de turnos sea alterado, aunque se intentará no abusar demasiado de esto. IV. Los personajes pueden usar en momentos especiales y bajo circunstancias específicas hechizos que no posean. Esto debe poder ser demostrado usando la trama. V. También se podrán ignorar las habilidades en determinados momentos. ---- Gran Toñito: ¡Ya hemos LLEGADO! Koalux: ¿No te parece raro que no haya dicho nada más durante el viaje? Paco: Ya, pero tu tampoco. Koalux: No es lo mismo. Paco: Porque tú lo digas. Gran Toñito: ¿Queréis ver LA ESCUELA? Koalux: No estoy segu- Gran Toñito: ¡Está JUUSTO AHÍ! *señala en una dirección determinada* En ese momento, se puede apreciar una academia enorme. Hecha de chatarr- Oye. ¿Si es mi bitácora no debería ser yo el narrador? Eh... ¿No? Fuera de mi bitácora *Cargo una escopeta de lux* ¿Qué es una escopeta de lux y por qué tienes una? Mi narración, mis normas. *Pega un escopetazo lux al narrador* Tú... ¿Sabes que no soy un personaje, verdad? No puedes pegarme un tiro, soy un recurso- MI NARRACIÓN. MIS PUTAS NORMAS. FUERA DE MI DIARIO. AHORA. *CARGA LA ESCOPETA EN MAYÚSCULAS Y NEGRITA* V-vale *¿s-se va? ¿Es así como funcion-* Vale. Espera. Mejor. La escuela era basura. Pero una basura muy grande y espectacular. Rollo gadgetzan en la nueva expansión de hearthstone. Había mucha gente con capas que a-veces-hace-cosas. Supongo. Tenían pinta de gente importante. Con libros y tal. Y habían clases. De luxear. Y de lo demás. Pero lo importante era luxear. Lo que no había era profesor. Porque ese sitio estaba hundido en la mierda. Así que adivinad a quién le tocó dar las clases. Exacto. A ''Koalux'.'' Koalux: Empieza la clase. Me llamo Koalux. Soy el mejor luxeador de mi distrito y- Sí. Soy un Koala. Puedes bajar la mano, Paco. En esta clase aprenderéis las nociones básicas del Luxeo. ¿Alguno de vosotros ha utilizado Lux antes? Puedes bajar la mano,'' Paco''. Vale, viendo que sois unos novatos en esto, empezaremos por lo básico. Y sí, Paco, sigo siendo un Koala con bata. Puedes bajar la mano. El resto de la clase fue más aburrida. Y por resto quiero decir "los siguientes 5 minutos antes de que me echasen porque aparentemente usar Glacia++ sobre un alumno después de que me intentase luxear está mal." Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Me pregunto donde estará ''Koalux ahora.'' Aproveché y me metí en las clases de Nigromancia. Estaban enseñando a utilizar Lázaro, pero sin gritar "Lux". Una técnica demasiado avanzada para mi nivel. También tuve la oportunidad de hablar con el director de la escuela, que, para mi sorpresa, no era el Gran Toñito'', sinó un señor con cara de señor director mago que dirige cosas de magia. Muy majo el mago. '' El resto del día fue lo típico. Explosiones, conocí a Francis el Nigromante y aprendí Lux++. Nada fuera de lo normal. Ya os avisaré cuando pase algo interesante. En el pasillo del director. (...) ¿A esto he sido relegad- Cállate. '''Zahn: Oye. ¿Eso de tu hombro no será una bola de Luz, cierto? Paco: Sí. Zahn: Entonces, ¿Eres un mago de Lux? Paco: Sí. El mejor del pasillo. Probablemente. ¿Sabes usar Lux+++++? Zahn: 'No, pero me podría venir bien alguien que lo haga. '''Paco: '¿Para qué? '''Zahn: Verás. Mis amigos y yo creemos que algo turbio ocurre en esta academia. Paco: ¿Hablas del Gran Toñito? A mi tampoco me da muy buena espina. Zahn: 'Hahaha- (...) ¿Eh? No. Me refiero a que creemos que uno de los alumnos está intentando dar un golpe de estado. '''Paco: '¿Para controlar la academia? '''Zahn: No. La ciudad. Quiere invadir la ciudad. Con un ejército. Paco: Vale. No te voy a mentir. No te sigo. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Zahn: Que te unas al grupo. Tus poderes de Lux nos vendrían bien, puesto que su poder se basa e- Paco: ¿Es como un club? Zahn: ... Eh... Supongo.... Paco: Me gustan los clubes. Acepto. Zahn: ... Va a ser divertido. Al día siguiente. Zahn: ¡Adivinad quién ha vuelto y ha reclutado un nuevo miembro! Pyr: 'Oh. Un Delaux. *Hace una reverencia* '''Paco: '... ¿Hablas conmigo? '''Pyr: Sí. (...) *Se levanta* ¿No eres un Delaux? Paco: Soy Paco. Pyr: Ajá. Paco: ' ¡Hola! '''Pyr: '... ¿Y por qué dices que lo has traído? '''Zahn: Es un buen mago. Además, conoce Lux. Nos hará falta. Pyr: '''Parece idiota. *mira a Paco* No te ofendas. '''Paco: No, tranquila. Zahn: '''... Pero es un buen mago. '''Pyr: Está bien. ¿Votamos? Zahn: 'A favor. '''Forrest: '''A mi me cae bien. A favor. '''Enna: '(…) 'Zahn: '''Dice que a favor. '''Pyr: '''Sea pues. Bienvenido al equipo. '''Paco: '¿Equipo? Creía que esto era un club. 'Pyr: '''Espera, ¿Qué crees que vamos a hacer? '''Paco: '¿Ganchillo? 'Pyr: '… ¿En un grupo de magos? 'Paco: '... … ¿Ganchillo... mágico? 'Pyr: '''Está bien. Eres clínicamente idiota. ¿Zahn, por qué lo has traído? '''Zahn: '... Es un buen mago. 'Pyr: '''Más le vale. *Se consume en fuego y desaparece* '''Paco: '''Vale. ¿Qué vamos a hacer exactamente? '''Zahn: '''Combatir. '''Paco: '¿Contra quién? 'Forrest: '''Nex, el vigilante. '''Paco: '''Joer. Tiene un nombre putamadre. ¿Puedo ser yo Luxermaster? '''Enna: '(...) 'Zahn: '''Me temo que si. ********************** Al día siguiente. '''Pyr: '''Bien. Dado que tenemos un nuevo integrante, tendremos que rehacer el plan. '''Paco: '*levanta la mano* 'Pyr: '''No tienes por qué levantar la mano para hablar. '''Paco: '''Guay. Porque tengo un plan maestro. '''Pyr: '''Oh. ¿Enserio? '''Paco: '''Vale. Entramos en su guarida gritando "¡LUX++!" mientras agitamos los brazos violentamente.Y ganamos y nos vamos a merendar. Podemos hacer BM, no sé cómo lo veis. '''Pyr: '*A Zahn* (...) ¿Esto era lo mejor que podías conseguir? 'Zahn: '''El Koala dijo que no. '''Forrest: '*Se ríe* 'Pyr: '¿Forrest? 'Forrest: '*Asiente* Enna y Zahn deberían intentar averiguar dónde se oculta la guarida de Nex, dada la capacidad de ambos de manejarse entre las sombras. Una vez averiguada la localización, deberíamos partir en grupo, puesto que podemos suplir nuestras carencias entre nosotros. Aunque admito que estoy tentado en dividirnos en grupos, solo para separarte de Paco y evitar que lo calcines. 'Pyr: '''Siempre podemos vendarle el resto de la cara.. '''Paco: '''No os voy a mentir. He dejado de oiros después de lo del Koala y me he reenganchado donde me mencionabas. ¿Podéis repetirme el plan? '''Pyr: '*Su pelo se vuelve fuego* 'Zahn: '''Cálmate. Por favor. Tranquila. '''Enna: '(...) 'Zahn: '¿Eh? 'Enna: '(...) 'Zahn: '''Dice Enna que "El plan es es 'luxear' fuerte". '''Paco: '''Oh. Podríamos haber empezado por ahí. '''Zahn: '*susurrando a Enna* ¿Qué significa eso? 'Enna: '(...) 'Zahn: '''Oh. '''Pyr: '*Exhala* Bien. Nos reuniremos después de las clases para concretar los detalles. 'Zahn: '''Guay. Paco, creo que nos toca a ambos "Pociones y elixires 101". ''Yuju. Me toca narrar otra vez. Las clases de Pociones y elixires son divertidas. Zahn y Enna consiguieron crear "Pociones de Ira de Dragón", y yo conseguí averiguar su efecto. El nombre es bastante acertado. El resumen es que ahora mismo acabo de salir de la enfermería y estoy yendo a la biblioteca, Forrest me ha dicho que ha encontrado un libro que puede interesarme. '''Forrest: ¿Paco? ¿Estás por ahí? Paco: Hey. ¿Querías algo? Forrest: '''Sí. Echa un vistazo a este libro. Parece la continuación al que llevas a todas partes. Está escrito en algún extraño idioma, pero he pensado que podríamos descifrarlo jun- '''Paco: "Lux: Teorías del espectro Iris. Vol.2, por A-" eh… ¿A-lx…? ¿A-...lguien? El nombre está borrado. Forrest: Espera, ¿Puedes entenderlo? ¿Qué idioma es ese? Paco: Sí. tengo ni idea. *se pone a hojear el libro* Forrest: Pero... Paco: No parece una continuación directa a mi libro. Parece más como cuando meten un DLC en un juego desarrollando los elementos del propio y presentando algunas novedades: (...) “granada de lux” (...) “destello” (...) "el espectro Iris", ¿eh?... ¿Puedo llevármelo? Forrest: Eh... Creo que puedes pedirlo prestado por un tiempo o comprarlo. Paco: Genial. ¿Cuanto cuesta? Forrest: Unos 500G. Paco: No puedo permitirmelo. Forrest: '''¿Cuánto te queda? A lo mejor el bibliotecario te puede hacer un descuento teniendo en cuenta tu disposic- '''Paco: '''Unos 500G '''Forrest: ... Paco: ... ¿Crees que me lo cambiaría por un Koala? Forrest: Eh... Paco: *Se ríe* Es broma. Forrest: '''¡Oh! Hahahaha. '''Paco: ... ... ¿Lo haría? Forrest: Hahaha- Oh. Eh... No creo que- Enna: *Se aparece junto a Zahn* Zahn: '¡Chicos! Pyr nos llama. '''Forrest: '''Oh, no. Otro viaje no... '''Enna: '(...) '''Paco: ¿Qué viaj- Y entonces nos rodeó la oscuridad. Y después aparecimos en la sala donde nos reunimos con Pyr la última vez. Y, acto seguido, vomité. Parece que Enna tiene la capacidad de teletransportarse entre portales o algo así. Pero te deja con mal cuerpo. Not worth at all. Forrest: ¿Nos requerías? Pyr: Sí. Enna y Zahn ya han descubierto donde se encuentra Nex. Paco: 'Guay. Entonces Enna nos lleva ahora ante él y le partimos la boca a base de Luxeos. '''Zahn: '''Enna no puede llevarnos a sitios donde no ha estado aún. '''Paco: '''Ah. Vale. Entonc- '''Pyr: '''Cállate antes de que te calcine. ¿Forrest? '''Forrest: '''Propongo revisar toda la información de la que dispongan Zahn y Enna para trazar un plan de ruta. '''Pyr: '''Bien. ¿Enna, Zahn? '''Enna: '(...) 'Zahn: '''Está a tomar por culo. '''Enna: '(...) 'Zahn: '''No ha dicho eso. Pero está a tomar por culo. Al otro lado del bosque, dice. '''Forrest: '''Habrá que partir, pues. '''Pyr: '¿Ya? 'Forrest: '''De inmediato. '''Paco: '''Cambiando sutilmente de tema: ¿Alguien tiene 500G? '''Pyr: '¿Qué parte de ‘inmediatamente’ no has entendido? 'Paco: '''Es que he visto un libro sobre luxear y me molaría llevarlo para leer durante el viaje. '''Pyr: '¿Crees que vas a poder leer algo mientras peleamos en el bosque? 'Paco: '''Mientras venía en la alfombra mágica del GRAN TOÑITO solo ví herbívoros y animales pequeños. Creo que me las apañaré con un palo. '''Pyr: '''Ya… ¿Cuándo dices que fue eso? '''Paco: '''Hace casi un mes. '''Zahn: '¿Y no has salido de la academia en este tiempo? 'Paco: '¿Se puede salir? 'Zahn: '... Enna, sácalo a tomar el aire. Que vea en que se ha convertido el bosque. 'Enna: '(...) Vale. A lo mejor no lo habíais notado, pero soy un narrador horrible. No debería haberle quitado el puesto al tipo de azul. Pero- '' ¿Significa eso que puedo volver? ''Significa que nadie te ha dado permiso para entrar en escena. Así que te callas. Y la próxima vez que vengas, ponte en cursiva. Gracias. Como decía, pese a mis increíbles dotes de narración, he preferido haceros un esquema con el bosque que me encontré. '' ''Es un poco vago, pero es que estaba más centrado en los ojos gigantes que en tomar notas. 'Zahn: '¿Y bien? '''Paco: ¡Hay ojos gigantes! ¡Antes no había ojos gigantes! ¿¡Por qué hay ojos gigantes!? Zahn: '''HAHAHA. '''Paco: ¿Por qué ha cambiado tanto? ¿Algo que ver con Nex? ¿Net? ¿Newt? No me acuerdo como se llamaba el malo. Le llamaré Francis. Zahn: '¿Francis no era yo? '''Paco: '… Cierto. Será-- 'Pyr: '¿¡De qué habláis!? No sabemos por qué ha cambiado el bosque o si él tiene algo que ver ¿Podemos centrarnos?. 'Paco: '''Vale, ¿Pero alguno de vosotros me deja 500G? De verdad que quiero ese libro. '''Zahn: '''Conozco un tipo podría vendertelo. Tiene de todo, y teniendo en cuenta sus pocos conocimientos de magia, probablemente te lo de sin cobrar mucho. '''Paco: '¡Genial! ¡Vamos a verle! 'Pyr: '''No. Vamos a por Nex. Enna, llévanos al bosque. '''Enna: '(...) 'Pyr: '*Mira a Zahn.* 'Zahn: '''Dice que se lo pidas por favor. '''Pyr: '''Oh. Claro. Por favor, Enna. ¿Puedes llevarnos al bosque? '''Enna: '(...) En el bosque. 'Pyr: '''Gracias. Pongámonos en marcha. ''Y nos pusimos en marcha y durante un rato todo bien. Los ojos nos miraban mal, aunque no creo que fuese su culpa: Son ojos malvados, no tienen otra cara. No pasó mucho hasta que tuvimos el primer parón. ... 'Paco: '''Yo solo digo que no deberían haber ojos plantados por ahí. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué una flor iba a desarrollar ojos? ¿Para qué iba a querer una planta ver algo, si no puede moverse? '''Enna: '(...) 'Zahn: '¿Es raro que no me parezca raro? 'Pyr: '¿Qué ha dicho? 'Zahn: '''Oh, sí. Perdón. ¿Puedes repetirlo, por favor? '''Enna: '(...) 'Zahn: '*Mira a Paco* Dice que tienes razón. 'Paco: '¡Yaay! 'Enna: '(...) 'Zahn: '''Los ojos no son plantas, son monstruos. '''Paco: '''Eh… ¿Anti-Yaay? '''Pyr: '¿Cómo lo sabes? 'Enna: '(...) 'Zahn: '“Están pensando, las plantas no piensan.” 'Forrest: '*Carraspea* 'Enna: '(...) 'Zahn: '''Dice que lo siente, no quería decir eso. '''Enna: '(...) 'Pyr: '¿Y qué dices que pensaban? Se levanta una nube de humo verde, nadie ve nada y todos empiezan a marearse, todos salvo Enna y Paco se desmayan. '???: '“Él os vigila” 'Paco: '¿Dónde estás? *Tose* '???: '''Aquí. Allí. En todas partes. '''Paco: '¿Es una adivinanza? No me gustan las adivinanzas. '???: '''No me pagan para que sea agradable, chico. '''Paco: '*Pierde el equilibrio durante un momento, pero se incorpora* Vale chicos. ¿Sabéis que nos vendría bien ahora? Un Deux Ex Machina como un camión. Un camión grande. Un camión como un templo.,. *Mira a Enna* Una templo grande. 'Enna: '*Asiente, se teletransporta* 'Paco: '''Un templo como una estación espacial. Una estación espacial grande. '???: '¿Se puede saber qué dices? '''Paco: '*Tose* Cosas grandes. Pero- *Tose* Pero me temo que no se me ocurren muchas cosas más grandes que una estación espacial, creo he pegado ese salto demasiado pronto. '???: '¿Por qué? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0E1RzRFlDI 'Paco: '*Tose* Estoy ganando tiempo. *Pierde el equilibrio* '???: '¿Tiempo para qué? 'Paco: '*Se reincorpora* Para hacer una entrada espectacular. Como un camión de espectacular. '???: '''Una camión muy, muy grande. '''Paco: '''Enorme. '???: 'Como una estación espacial. '''Paco: '¿Recibiste mi mensaje? '???: '''Página 37. '''Paco: '*Abre el libro y pasa las hojas rapidísimo, hasta que para de golpe* Y cuando para, una luz cegadora elimina la niebla. 'Paco: '*Cierra el libro y se ríe* Easy lux, you n00b. 'Koalux: '¿Me alejo de ti un rato y consigues envenenar al único grupo de personas en esta ciudad que te aguanta? 'Paco: '''Yo también te he echado de menos. '???: '''*De la niebla sale una mujer, llena de cinturones con pociones* No voy a mentir. Eso ha sido un poco espectacular. '''Paco: '''Venga ya, ha sido la mejor intro que has visto en tu vida. ¿Vas a arrojar un poco de ''lux ''sobre tu identidad? '''Serpe: '''No todo el mundo es capaz de resistir el gas, así que te concederé eso. Me llaman Serpe. Y no es nada personal. Batalla de Boss: Serpe Orden de turnos: Koalux > Serpe > Paco > Enna. Uso Lux. Ataco a Serpe. 50 x 1.5 = 75 750 MAG x 75 Potencia = 56.250 56.250 entre 450 = 125. 1000 - 125 = 750 Serpe usa Niebla. Una nube de humo verde se alza. Dados: 5, 4, 4. Koalux tira un dado. Cara. Koalux cae envenenado. Paco y Enna no sufren ningún efecto alterado. Uso Lux++ Ataco a Serpe 150 * 1.5 = 225 225 * 800 = 180.000 180.000 entre 450 = 400 750 - 400 = 350 Uso Agarre del Vacío. Ataco a Serpe 25 x 1.5. = 38. 900 x 38 = 34.200 34.200 entre 450 = 76 350 - 76 = 274 Serpe se retrasa un turno. Koalux pierde 50 VT por el envenenamiento. (1150VT) Uso Lux. Ataco a Serpe. 50 x 1.5 = 75 750 MAG x 75 Potencia = 56.250 56.250 entre 450 = 125. 274 - 125 = 149 *[ III ] Serpe usa Poción de Antivida. Serpe se curará 500 VT e inflingirá daño de envenenamiento a todos los enemigos cada vez que acabe su turno. 149 + 500 = 649 Paco pierde 50 VT por el envenenamiento (450) Enna pierde 50 VT por el envenenamiento (550) Uso Lux++ Ataco a Serpe 150 * 1.5 = 225 225 * 800 = 180.000 180.000 entre 450 = 400 649 - 400 = 249 Uso Agarre del Vacío. Ataco a Serpe 25 x 1.5. = 38. 900 x 38 = 34.200 34.200 entre 450 = 76 249 - 76 = 173 Serpe se retrasa un turno. Koalux pierde 50 VT por el envenenamiento (1100VT) Uso Lux. Ataco a Serpe. 50 x 1.5 = 75 750 MAG x 75 Potencia = 56.250 56.250 entre 450 = 125. 173 - 125 = 76 Uso Lux++ Ataco a Serpe 150 * 1.5 = 225 225 * 800 = 180.000 180.000 entre 450 = 400 76 - 400 = --- '''Serpe: '''Bien, creo que ya ha sido suficiente, ¿Qué opináis? (...) *Se ríe* Cierto. Recordad, chicos, “él os vigila”. Y él no me ha contratado para mataros. Recordadlo la próxima vez que nos veamos. Uso Neblina. Se levanta una nube de humo verde, nadie ve nada. Enna, Paco y Koalux se desmayan ''Al despertarse Paco y--'' ''Vale. Shh. Ya. No intentes colarmela. Da gracias que te dejo narrar las batallas y los hechos circunstanciales. Aunque agradezco la cursiva. Al despertar, me encontraba en '''Gitan-Garden. Solo. Toma cliffhanger. '' Categoría:Lore Categoría:Actualización 1.0